Yo invito
by Missclover
Summary: ¿Cómo podría negarse? Si Neji Hyuuga la estaba invitando. "Porque en una cita un hombre debe ser caballeroso".


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

No podría aceptar lo que estaba pasando, era una situación cada vez más incómoda. Sentía cómo las manos le sudaban y con un ligero -casi imperceptible- temblor en ellas.

Desesperante…

Y si fuera poco, sentía la cara arder de vergüenza. Gracias a Kami que era un ninja capaz de controlar las emociones y podía mantener una seriedad inaudita dominando su blanquecino rostro, aunque en ese momento no le estaba funcionando del todo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Si era un Hyuuga, el genio de su familia!

¿Cómo podía pasarle esto a él?

Miró a su lado izquierdo y supo en ese instante que pronto se le acabaría el tiempo. Su compañera estaba a punto de terminar su tazón de ramen. Su vista viajó al suyo, ya vacío; maldijo internamente que debía controlar su manera de comer, sentía que se comportaba como Naruto de glotón por su comida favorita. O tal vez eran los nervios desde que había llegado al dichoso puesto de fideos.

Estaba seguro que llegaría a un punto máximo de intraquilidad en unos cuantos minutos. ¿Y ahora que hacía? No podía dejar a Tenten sola en el establecimiento Ichiraku, mientras buscaba la solución.

El bochorno se incrementaba con sólo pensar en ello, si tan sólo se hubiera percatado de ese detalle.

Tan feliz que estaba…

Y es que por fin daba un paso más en su relación de amigos. Aunque le había costado dos semanas enteras idear el mejor momento para esa salida, a pesar de que el lugar no era adecuado para su primera cita, pero era lo que ella había elegido y él estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

Estaba agradecido de que no fuera algo ostentoso ni mucho menos cursi. Por algo le gustaba la sencillez de Tenten, bueno más bien todo de ella.

Recordaba las emociones que había puesto su amiga por la repentina invitación, primero de asombro -tratando de procesar la información, si es que le estaba jugando una broma pesada, pero era Neji Hyuuga con un igual o peor sentido del humor que Sasuke Uchiha- y después de infinita alegría desbordante por su lindo rostro. Si al menos esa felicidad durara tanto.

Debía enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Ya había pensado maneras de cómo salir de ese embrollo y ninguna le agradaba en lo absoluto.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de su propio dinero?

Era una cruel broma del destino. Esto sólo le pasaba a los idiotas no a él.

Podría usar un clon de sombra y hacer que fuera por su cartera, pero sabía que era poco discreto. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de tan penosa situación. ¡Ni mucho menos iba a pedir fiado! Además que ya no podría volver a ese lugar jamás. Era realmente indignante, ni le iba a dar la satisfacción de Teuchi reírse de él.

Notó que el dueño del pequeño establecimiento se le quedaba mirando con miedo, pues el señor juraba ver auras negras desbordantes alrededor del genio incluyendo la única expresión que formaba, una que decía "_Muérete_". Sabía que aquél chico era de una personalidad fría y realista, pero no la de un maniático queriendo asesinar a alguien. Pero lo único que no sabía era el por qué de esa actitud.

Sin embargo, había otra opción, y no era tan grato hacerlo, más bien pedirlo. Al final de cuentas él la había invitado…

Hizo un gesto de disgusto.

… Que ella pagara.

¿Pero cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo hacer que Tenten pagara la cuenta?

O tal vez fingir con su byakugan activado un peligro inexistente cerca de su hogar y así tener la excusa perfecta para ir y volver ya con el efectivo en mano.

¡¿Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando?! Estaba seguro que Tenten ni le creería en lo más mínimo de esa mentira, tantos años de ser compañeros de equipo hacía que se conocieran tan bien. Además que era pésimo mintiendo, y más con algo tan disparatado. ¿Dónde estaba aquél Jōnin de Élite que todos aclamaban?

–¿Te pasa algo? –La voz de su amiga lo sacó de sus pensamientos horrendos. Se giró a verla y la culpa le llegó de golpe, no podía creer que en su primera salida oficial él tuviera que arruinarla por completo.

Seguía sin emitir palabra ante la pregunta dada, ya no había vuelta atrás, debía decirle la cruda realidad aún cuando fuera tan humillante. Tenten ya no querría salir más con él.

Su primera cita estropeada, un futuro fracaso. No servía para estas cuestiones amorosas, se enfrascó tanto en el ámbito ninja que nunca se dio oportunidad de ejercer su cerebro para estas cosas del amor.

En algún momento pensó que debió hacerle caso a su energético amigo de sus ideas románticas y detallistas que un día le mencionó cuando se diera la oportunidad de hacer florecer su llama de la juventud.

El planteamiento de invitar a Tenten a su hogar y hacer él mismo la comida era mucho más inteligente de lo que él se hubiera imaginado y de esa manera no estaría en esa complicada posición de perdedor.

Hasta recordaba uno de los consejos de su difunto padre: El hombre siempre debe ser caballeroso cuando está con una hermosa chica en su primera cita.

Vaya caballeroso resultó ser. Olvidándose de diminutos y simples detalles. Incluso ganaba un buen salario por las misiones que realizaba incluyendo la posición que tenía lo cual contrarrestaba con sus bolsillos del pantalón vacíos.

Su padre estaría decepcionado en ese momento por semejante estupidez.

–Yo… –Sentía la boca seca incapaz de pronunciar algo.

Sin creer que ella le sonreía y le impedía seguir con sus palabras entrecortadas.

–Esto fue como "Yo te invito a comer pero tú pagas" –Ante la vista de él, Tenten sacaba de un pequeño monedero la cantidad exacta del pedido sin dejar de sonreír. Veía como ella se movía y entregaba el dinero en el mostrador agregando un comentario de gratitud por la comida servida.

Antes de poder reaccionar ante la acción de la castaña sintió un pequeño jalón en uno de sus brazos sacándolo del lugar, a decir verdad no era un apretón fuerte pero si tenía la suficiente fuerza para poder hacerlo caminar.

Lado a lado a una distancia reducida por ambos, caminando lentamente por las calles de su aldea. Parecía que estaban tomados de las manos así como lo hacía una pareja oficial. Pero todavía ni eran novios… ah faltaba poco para rozar su piel.

–Entonces… –Como siempre Tenten iniciaba la conversación pero jamás le molestaba que lo hiciera, ella era la parte activa de los dos, más bien era su complemento– Es mi turno de invitarte _Señor perfección_–. Lo último de la frase lo había hecho con un toque bromista y juguetón dando a entender que se había enterado de su pequeño problema.

En lugar de afligirse por la desdicha de su error se limitó a cerrar los ojos sintiendo una paz que invadía su ser. Al menos tenía otra oportunidad para demostrarle lo caballeroso que podría ser.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, felicidades por sus mami´s (aunque ya es otro día) xD

Bueno pues que decir, no fue una historia del Día de las Madres pero sí una de puro NejiTenten :)

Y como siempre hago sufrir a nuestro geniecillo, soy muy mala jajaja ¿Y pues cómo no? Si se le había olvidado el dinero para pagar la cuenta. xD

Al menos su Tenten es muy compresiva y lo ama tanto que lo perdona fácilmente =P

¡Espero actualizar pronto!

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


End file.
